


A Very Special Dig [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate SG-1, Time Team RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archeologists on all sides... and the Colonel is Not Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Dig [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Special Dig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170387) by [Sally M (sallymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/a%20very%20special%20dig.mp3) | **Size:** 8.16MB | **Duration:** 8.48min 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled onto this story around Christmas and it stuck with me. I really miss watching Time Team and poor Jack's reaction to everything was priceless, so I eventually ended up recording it. 
> 
> I apologize for my terrible accents.


End file.
